1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hitch assembly and more particularly to such a hitch assembly which possesses a safety and dependability of operation in combination with a facility of use not heretofore achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitch assemblies of a variety of types, constructions and modes of operation have long been known. Typical of such prior art hitch assemblies are the devices disclosed by the Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,181; the Clark et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,878; the Wolfrum U.S. Pat No. 2,481,461; the Bendtsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,096; and the Marler U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,363. Such prior art devices possess attributes in one or more respects. However, the exigencies and abuse of normal use have made the hitch assemblies heretofore known in the art deficient in one or more respects.
In normal use, hitch assemblies are placed under great stress particularly with respect to the load bearing portions of such assemblies and with respect to the portions of the assemblies taking the brunt of the drawing forces exerted during normal operation. Additionally, such devices must afford a structure which is sufficiently dependable so as to preclude failure during use by inadvertent release. Of course, it is also desirable that such devices be easy to connect and disconnect so as to insure an ease of operation. Unfortunately, it has been found in the prior art devices that such considerations are often in direct conflict. Thus, for example, a hitch assembly which may be easy to operate is often not as dependable as desired.
Therefore, a hitch assembly which is dependable and durable in use, which is of a structure reducing to an absolute minimum the possibility of inadvertent release and which is operated by the simplest and most rapid of procedures has long been sought, but has not heretofore been achieved.